Domesticity
by Trinkets for Tall Tales
Summary: A snippet of Link and Zelda's life together after the events of Skyward Sword. Spoilers for Skyward Sword. Link/Zelda.


**I beat Skyward Sword just a short while ago and was inspired to write some fluff based upon the last scene in which Link decides to remain with Zelda on the Surface. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They lived in the trees in Faron Woods. Near the temple, where they visited often so as to brush their fingertips against the nostalgia of Skyloft and the crisp magic of the surface all at once. Link had built their house, high and lofty, in merely two days time. It was small, as a result, but cozy. Zelda had sewn quilts for the coldest nights from the cloth Link scavenged for her—rich, oriental fabrics bartered to him by Mogmas. And Link-Link had whittled away with his knife, carving this and that for that and this until they had between them a charming collection of furniture.<p>

Link often spent his days hunting, his arrow sharp and ever faultless as it stung its prey. Every other moment was spent tending to Zelda's every need. Zelda, in turn, watched their little house. She would sweep it spotless daily and then see to the garden. The flowers were her favorite (particularly the violet ones Link had brought her from a land of mystery), but they had pumpkins as well. Pumm had donated the seeds, and Zelda would smile proudly upon their little patch when she saw it, mulling over the wonderful breads and soups and pies she could bake with it.

Some days however, the two of them would overlook the routine. Link would teach Zelda to swim until the two of them could glide beneath the turquoise waters like fish. Zelda would let Link rest his head in her lap afterwards, where it fit in the most perfect way, as she lulled him to sleep, her fingers skimming the strings of her harp with unblemished talent. Sometimes they ate the fruit of the trees together. Sometimes they played hide and seek with the Kikwis, laughing gaily and somersaulting through the sunshine without a care in the world. Sometimes, Link would slip his hand in Zelda's and show her all the secrets of the forest and beyond. Zelda's breath would leave her lips in a sudden gasp as she found herself standing at the summit of the Eldin Volcano or looking down from the magnificent gates to the Temple of Time or admiring the ocean blue beneath Skipper's ship.

And sometimes, on the starriest nights, Link and Zelda would clamber to the top of the Goddess Statue and lay in her opened palms, watching the comets dash across the sky and the stars blink down upon them. Link still had nightmares sometimes. Zelda would find him sweating in his sleep, tossing and turning, and calming only when she held him and whispered him back to sweeter dreams. Zelda had them too—flashing visions of the wicked glow of Ghirahim's eyes and Demise's malicious grin. They would take her Link. They would hurt her Link. They would _kill_ her Link. But all dreams would be forgotten as the two of them would stare heavenward those nights. Zelda's head would rest on Link's chest, the two of them tangled together like a knot as they watched the ethereal display. "Link," Zelda would begin to murmur, "I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sorry that Ghira—"

But Link would shush her with kisses, never ever letting her finish. "You're safe now," he would tell her, "And I'm going to keep you safe forever. That's all that matters."

And with Link's heart thrumming against her cheek and Link's lips pressed against her golden tresses, Zelda would find herself dozing, dozing, dozing, 'til she was fast asleep, her regrets once again conquered by Link. She would dream of futures, of children, of adventures. And Link was _alwaysalways_ by her side. And when she would awaken the next morning, Link's hair tousled and breathing shallowed with sleep as he rested beside her, and happiness would wash over and until her smile practically shone. For he would always be at her side when she awoke from her dreams. From then until eternity. Always and always.


End file.
